Eastern Island
The Eastern Island is an explorable region off the Utraean Peninsula in Dungeon Siege. This is a semi-secret area, insofar as the routes to the island are unmarked, circuitous, and not known to the Peninsula's townsfolk. The island is deserted. Map Connections Great Northern Forest : Via an enchanted lift platform (manned forest-side by the mad merchant Loola) that connects the gigantic "Twin Towers" of the forest to a cavern in the middle of the island. Volcanic Caverns : One of the few structures on the island is a great tower; the lift platform at the top of this tower descends into the Volcanic Caverns. Lost Pyramid of the Spirits : Underground entry through an enchanted tunnel. Geography The Eastern Island is off the Peninsula's east coast, south along the shoreline from Meren and directly across the water from Mount Utrae (see the official-release map for context), but it is only reachable by magical means. The island is humid and thick with subtropical flora. Its steep, jagged terrain presumably extends under the water to the mainland, where Mount Utrae juts up from the coastline. The island possesses no flat land for cultivation. There also appears to be no safe anchorage for ships. Judging by the broken ground, the amount of flotsam on the beaches, and the volatile weather, the waters surrounding the Eastern Island must be exceedingly dangerous. All of this may explain why, in the era of the Dungeon Siege series, this island paradise was completely deserted. While there is no decisive indication that the island is a volcano, it is possible that the volcanic caverns are situated directly beneath the Eastern Island. There are 3 Hovart's Folly-level wooden chests on the island. One is found at the highest point of the island (green X on the map), another is on top of the tower, and there is a third located on the southern beach. History Three distinct cultures have left archaeological traces on the isle. The most recent was the builder of the huge "legion tower," still intact, that links the island with the Volcanic Caverns. This tower's design matches that of legion fortifications elsewhere, so it seems likely the builder was of Imperial origin, but the nature and purpose of the structure remains a mystery. The second and much older culture of the isle were the pyramid-builders. Employing their wondrous skills, they created an enchanted corridor between the island and one of their Pyramids which, an eternity later, still functions as intended. A third culture is responsible for the moai heads that face outward to the sea. These granite megaliths resemble neither imperial stonework nor that of the pyramid-builders. The moai could be the work of a prehistoric civilization, but again, apart from the fact of their presence, no information about them or their creators remains. Opponents The Eastern Island is uninhabited. There are no foes, or friends for that matter, on the surface of this region. Nevertheless, it connects to the Volcanic Caverns, the most dangerous zone in the entire Peninsula setting. In the wake of what was probably a raid by the Maljin demons, there are human remains scattered around the tower lift platform and signs that the battle spread even to the Northern Forest platform. These signs of prior violence lend an aura of menace to the isle. Aside from this, though, the Eastern Island is peaceful and gorgeous. Gallery EasternIslandMap.jpg|Topographical map EasternIslandTower.jpg EasternIsland3d.jpg EasternIslandChillSpot.jpg Category:Locations Category:Locations in the Utraean Peninsula Category:Grasslands Category:Islands Category:Tropical locations